


The Shaming of the Lu

by Purrs



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Get Rekt Lucrezia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs
Summary: What if there could only be one Lucrezia? It makes things a lot easier, that's what.





	The Shaming of the Lu

“Is it quite ready yet?” Lucrezia demanded.

Tarvek adjusted a knob. “Yes, it’s all set. Once I flip this switch, it’ll copy you over.”

“What are you waiting for? Flip it!”

Tarvek grinned. “Yes, my Lady.” He did as he was told, and with a jolt of electricity, it was done.

The eyes of the clank head opened. “Oh, this feels so strange. _Do_ go ahead and get your sister out of the way soon, if you wouldn’t--” Lucrezia frowned. “Something’s wrong with my voice, and…” Her eyes flicked to her other self. “Lucrezia, dear, are you all right?”

“I...I’m not Lucrezia,” Agatha said, marveling. “I can’t even feel her at all.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Tarvek cried. “Perfect! I did it! She can only be in one place at a time. Which means if she’s _there_...”

“She’s not in _here!_ ” Agatha finished triumphantly.

“I also gave her a different voice, so she can’t control the revenants or geisterdamen.”

“You _what?!_ ” Lucrezia shrieked.

 

* * *

 

“...So that’s the situation,” Agatha Heterodyne summed up, her hand pressed firmly against the clank head’s speakers. Klaus stood where he was, staring. She grinned. “I know you want people to give you Other tech, and this is tech and it’s the Other, so...” She threw the clank at his head.

He caught.

He held the head up, examining it. It widened its eyes at him in an all-too-familiar way. “Dear Klaus, don’t tell me you believe her.” He raised his eyebrows at it...at _her_. She pouted. “It was worth a shot.”

He found himself grinning. He would still need to confirm what the girl had said, to make sure, but he suspected she was telling the truth. Moreover, with the transfer machine thoroughly destroyed and those who built it either dead or soon to be rounded up, this thing in his hands was the only Lucrezia he would have to worry about ever again. And he was going to enjoy it.

Klaus looked over at Gil, then at the Skifandran girl. Zeetha. His daughter. “You know,” he mused, “I think you two and I are long overdue for a game of catch.”


End file.
